SPEC OPS: CINCO ESCUADRONES DE EOSTIA
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: Despues de que Martin y su equipo terminara la supuesta mision creyendo que se convertiran en heroes pero todo fue los delirios del capitan y se entrega ante la justicias pero antes que los soldados y los cinco escuadrones de escolta lo llevara a EEUU. La intensa luz los llevo a otro mundo.
1. 00: Prologo

Hola se que preguntaras por que escribo en version españolas bueno por que tambien quiero compartir con mi gente de lenguas nativas. en mi ingles es mas o menos bien de lo que estoy escribiendo. asi que dejen los comentarios.

* * *

Antes de leer.

"Conversacion"

'Pensamientos'

[Comunicación de radio]

* * *

Despues de que Martin se separara se su escuadron para llegar a la torre de Konrad.

Vemos una casucha mal desorden y aislada fuera de la sociedad y del campamento de refugiados de Dubai. Hay dos soldados heridos y traumados de que pasos los días en Dubái. Ellos hicieron algo inhumanos que no tiene el perdon de dios y ni de las sociedades ni los marines.Violaron las reglas humanas y leyes militares. Lugo y Adams esta esperando a su capitan para que termine la misión.Lugo esta acostado en la camilla y gemia de dolor por todo su cuerpo por lo que los civiles de dubai lo lincharon a patadas y a golpes. Adams estaba sentado al suelo con la mirada perdida y tomaba una petaca y tenia una herida en el abdomen inferior.

"Que les voy a decir mi madre" Dijo Lugo con tono triste y dolor. "Mi madre no me va a ver con esta cara tierna. no quiero mirarla a los ojos"

"Joven..." Dijo Adams con tono enojado"Hemos sido leales a nuestro capitán. Nuestra manos están manchadas así que esperaremos al Capitán y el nos va a sacar" Dijo con los ojos de locura."Walker dijo que los verdaderos culpable fueron los putos del 33rd. y nosotros hemos cumplido la misión nosotros seremos los..."Adams iba a decir Héroes pero Walker entra la casucha.

"《illanos" Dijo Walker con tono agrio y horror. Adams y Lugo mira a su capitan que tenia una cara palida y su piel es la de un muerto"Todo esto fue un engaño de mi maldito delirio."

"¿Delirios?" Adams levanta la ceja y gruñe enojado"¿¡QUE DELIRIOS?!!"Grita enojado y agarra el hombro a Walker"¡¿Que mierdas estas hablando?!" Lugo intenta levantar la cama y gruñe de dolor y frunce el ceño enojado.

"Martin. Que paso arriba!!" Le pregunta Walker que esta confundido y shockeado. Walker escucha ecos de las voces de Adams y Lugo discutiendo con el y empieza a recordar una vez en la que Konrad dijo la verdad que el estuvo matando a los soldados de la 33rd que estaba salvando a las refugiados.

"Konrad estuvo muerto desde que empezamos la mision" Walker les dicen la cruda verdad a sus dos compañeros"Todo ha sido mi culpa. Los Soldados del maldito 33rd no torturaban ni mataba a los refugiados de Dubái. Todo ha sido de mi delirios, mi radio estaba rota donde lo encontre cerca del lugar en el que lanzamos los fosforo blanco y escuchaba la voces de Konrad en mi cabeza. Chicos hemos matado a los héroes y refugiados y nos hemos convertido en villanos." Adams se pone a reír histéricamente y da palmada en el hombro a Walker pero su cara se torna furiosa y alza el puño.

POW.

Walker se cae de espalda y Adams se abalanza agarrando lo en el cuello. "¡¿QUE HEMOS HECHO TODO ESTE TIEMPO. TODO SEGUÍAMOS TUS ORDENES. LO QUE HICIMOS NO FUERON UNA MISIÓN DEL BIEN SINO UNA MISIÓN DEL MAL. PUTO ASESINO!!" Adams Grita enojado y Walker tenia una expresión de arrepentimiento y llena de culpa.

"Eso es. desahógate tu rabia. yo soy el villano y me merezco eso" Adams alza el puño y tiembla. Adams gruñe enojado y suelta el cuello de Walke. se cubre la cara y gime de agonía y devastado sobre lo que pasos todo la misión. Lugo baja la cabeza y sacude la cabeza.

"No no no no no..." Lugo gime en agonía con mucha culpa.

"Lo siento Lo siento lo siento" Walker balbuceaba y agarra la radio. Adams lo mira enojado a Walker.

"¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?"

"Lo que hacíamos desde el principio antes de meternos a mi mundo" Dijo Walker y enciende la radio."Alguien me copia?"

[Al habla Falcon-one. con quien estoy hablando]

"Martín Walker, Líder de la unidad Delta" Dijo con tono abatido.

[¿¡Que?!]

"Yo y mi unidad nos entregaremos a ustedes. solicito una extracción de Dubái. supervivientes solo quedamos nosotros tres" Walker baja la radio y mira a sus dos hombres"Hasta aquí se acabo. yo he decidido enfrentar la realidad y confesaré mis crímenes que he cometidos y ustedes no tienen que decir nada. solo digan que ustedes fueron las victimas de mis ordenes exageradas con locura." Walker alza la mano y hace un saludo"Gracias por acompañarme y servirme"

Lugo y Adams se pasa caminando de largo y lo miran con las miradas muertas y desprecio hacia Walker. "Es lo que merezco, un castigo"

* * *

4 Días después.

Vemos un dron volando sobre una autopista que habia muchos vehiculos abandonados pero cuando llega la parte de la entrada de Dubai percata que hay tres personas sentadas y da un aviso a los otros escuadrones. un joven avisa a un soldado de Zulu que encontraron a los tres Deltas y el soldado de Zulu agarra la radio a avisar a los cuatro escuadrones.

"Aquí Zulú. ya los hemos encontrado.》

[Aquí Alfa. ya llegaron al destino]

[Aqui Beta. Si ya llegamos ellos están aquí. nosotros estamos con el Falcon-one junto con el escuadrón Alfa y Charlie]

[Aquí Echo. Veo que los dos no están armados pero excepto uno]

[Teniente White y si el empieza a dispararnos]

[Todas las unidades no disparen cuando Walker dispare .nosotros los aniquilaremos]

Los cinco Hummve se acerca donde esta Martin,Lugo y Adams sentados.

Los Soldados comienza a bajarse de los vehículos. Un soldado que es el lider de los Falcón-one alza la radio.

"Aqui Falcón One. los hemos encontrado. Capitán Walker"El soldado acerca lentamente cuando un soldado alerta a los otros al ver que Walker esta equipado con la AA12.

"Va armado!"Walker camina lentamente a los soldados.

"Vale no disparéis.!"

"Mira sus ojos"

"Escúchame todos!"El Soldado Falcon One grita a todos los soldados" el Teniente White dijo que si el hace un movimiento sospechoso ya saben que deben hacer" Mira a Walker y camina de forma lenta."Capitan Walker,Tenientes Adams y Sargento Lugo podemos ayudarles pero primero Walker necesitamos que depongan el arma. "Dijo con tono tranquilo.

"No obedece" Dijo el soldado Zulu.

"Calla!. esta traumatizado dales un segundo" Se acerca lentamente a Walker esta a un metro de distancia"Ya entrégame el arma vamos a llevarles a casa" Walker acerca al soldado y extiende el brazo pasando el arma.

"Me rindo..." Dijo Walker con tono derrotado. Lugo y Adams se levanta y va hacia el humvee separados. Walker mira a los otros soldados que tenia una mirada seria y enojada. Walker sube el Humvee de la parte trasera. El Soldado Zulú alza la radio.

"Escuadrones ya tiene los que están buscando. que le van a hacer a esos tres asesinos" Dijo un Soldado de los Malditos 33 con tono enojado.

[el general lo quiere vivo y no sabemos si va a condenar a muerte por lo que hicieron en Dubái. pero nosotros enviaremos el equipo de suministros y extracciones para que ayuden a los refugiados de Dubái y tambien los supervivientes del 33. lo sentimos por las perdidas. White fuera]

* * *

Dejenme los comentarios si les gustos.


	2. 01:¿Quieres convertirte en heroe?

_ACTO UNO: ¿Quieres convertirte en heroe?_

* * *

**_Estado de Martin Walker._**

**_Reputacion: 0%._**

**_"Martin Walker ya es conocido como el monstrou de Dubai y de todo pais arabe. Los militares del estados unidos lo tratan como un criminal."_**

**_Confianzas:_**

**_Delta: 0%_**

**_Echo: 0%._**

**_Beta: 0%._**

**_Charlie: 0%._**

**_Zulu: 0%._**

**_General: 0%._**

**_Desventaja: Nadie confia en Martin Walker._**

* * *

**_Abu dabi de Emirato de Arabia unidos. Hora: 11: 35 AM. Cuatro dias despues de la extraccion de Dubai._**

"Martin Walker levantense."Dijo el juez con tono serio. un hombre de 35 con pelo corto militar y barba corta y tiene un vendaje en el pomulo derecho y se levanta al escuchar su nombre. "El primer Acto es usando el fosforo blanco y liquidando a los refugiados de Dubai, Segundo Acto destruir suministro de aguas del campamento, Tercer Acto destruccion de la comunicaciones de radios, y ultimo acto masacrando a los batallones del 33. Tienes algo que decir en tu contra."Dijo el Juez militar apartando el papel que decia cosas atroces de los que hizo Delta.

"Ninguna, todo fue mi culpa" Dijo Walker con remordimiento.

"¿Vas a tomar toda las culpas e inclusive la de Lugo y Alphanso?"Pregunta el juez.

"Ellos fueron victimas y escucharon mis ordenes, yo soy el gran responsable de la destruccion de Dubai y tambien del batallon del 33. Admito todo y acepto lo que hice en Dubai" Dijo Martin con tono serio y culpa.

"Veo...para el resto de tu equipo: el penal es encerrado en la prision por 30 años por participar la masacre y tambien de la mision malvada. Y en especialmente vos Martin Walker, tu pena es la muerte sin dolor, se termina la reunion" El Juez alza el martillo y golpea la mesa. Los dos guardias ponen las cadenas en las manos y pies de Martin y lo lleva hacia la doble puerta y salen afuera donde hay gente arabes que estan molestas y furiosas por lo que el equipo Delta mataron a los seres queridos del dubai.

La gente esta siendo contenida por el grupo de policias arabes del antiditurbio y esta evitando que no pasen la linea que es el cuartel general del estados unidos.

Walker mira a la gente furiosa y escuchas las maldiciones en idioma arabes gritando**_*Demonio,Monstrou,Muere,Mataste a mis hijos, Mataste a mi familia,Sos un demonio sin corazon y etc* _**

Walker mira el auto Humvee que hay dos personas esposadas en la manos y en los pies ellos son Lugo y Alfonso que tienen las miradas debastada y culpa. Los guardias empuja a Walker para que adentre el Humvee. Un hombre calvo y con barba blanca. Su uniforme es verde oliva y un cin tenia una mirada decepcionada mirando a Martin que tenia mirada sin emocion.

"¡Teniente White!"Grita el hombre. White aparece y su vestimenta es chaleco ACU marron claro con camuflaje y casco tactico y su pecho esta pegado la pistola M9 y la espalda esta colgado un M1A4 junto con un grupo de 12 personas que tiene de distinto armamentos.

"Teniente Ray White aqui. Lider del equipo Alfa, General Jonhson"Dijo saludando.

"Vos y el Equipo Echo tiene una mision de escoltar a esos tres deltas al aeropuerto de Sarja y llevarlo de vuelta a estados unidos"Dijo el general con tono serio.

"Y vos que vas a hacer?"Pregunta Ray.

"Yo llevare el equipo Zulu, Beta y Charlie junto con mi pequeño batallon de voluntarios a ayudar a Dubai y rescatar los sobrevivientes y en especialmente uno de los hombres del 33.Tengo que hacer unos arreglos que hicieron Konrad y Martin. Tendre que limpiar los desastres" Dijo antes de mirar de que hay una limusina negra que esta estacionada en el frente del edificio y habia una pequeña bandera arabe. "Buena suerte y vigila a esos delta que no escapen y que no se suiciden"

"Si señor..."Dijo antes de levantar la mano saludando de forma militar. Los 8 soldados se dividen en tres. El equipo Alfa de Tres Persona esta en el otro Humvee de adelante y otro tres que seria el equipo echo y la dos soldados que seria el conductor y el guardia para vigilar al Humvee de los deltas.

Los tres humvee parten conduciendo entrando a la parte donde hay ruta despejada gracias a los policias arabes quien despejaron.

En cuanto a Walker mira hacia la ventana mirando a las calles que hay personas enojadas y echando maldiciones. Lugo y Alfonso estaba con las miradas mirando al suelo. Walker cierra los ojos para dormir lo tiempo posible ya que el esta jugado y tiene una pena de muerte. Su unico tiempo de vida es una semana.

* * *

Ruta 311. Horas 19: 29.

Los tres humvee seguia en el medio del desierto y se detiene en la ruta. Baja los 6 soldados Ray mira atras que hay dos soldados que esta durmiendo, uno es de un hombre bronceado con gafas de sol y una bufanda de camuflaje y otro un hombre joven de piel palida que esta durmiendo apoyado contra la ventana.

"¡Despierten Miller y William( William es el personaje de ClaudioMareco) !!"Grita Ray despertando a su equipo.

"Ya llegamos?"Dijo el hombre bronceado y su collar de chapa muestra un nombre con apellido que se llama Miller Michael.

"Creo que no sargento?"Dijo el hombre restregando los ojos y bosteza. Su collar esta pegada en el casco que su nombre es William Kahler.

"Bien bajen de Humvee"Dijo antes de bajar el humvee y mira alrededor que es un desierto. "Equipo Echo?"

_[Al habla Teniente Harrison]_

"Estado de tu equipo?"Dijo antes de mirar al tercer Humvee que estaciono.

_[Estable. Establezcamos un campamento aqui en el camino]_

"Si por que va a venir una tormenta..."Dijo Ray y mira a William que saca la camtiplora y toma"Cabo no te tomes de una..."

"Si señor."

"Ray mira este Humvee..."Dijo Miller señalando al Humvee que se estaciono y sale dos soldados. "Por que estamos escoltando a esos asesinos?"Dijo con tono enojado.

"Es nuestro paquete. Dos a la prision por unas decadas y otro..."Ray hace un gesto y simula cortando el cuello.

"Ah..."Dijo Miller.

En el otro Humvee que es del equipo Echo salen tres personas, uno es un hombre calvo con barba negra y tiene una SPAS-12 en la espalda y otro es un soldado de mascara de calabera que oculta en la boca y esta armado con un rifle de francotirador y mira alrededor del lugar y el otro es un soldado de piel blanca y tiene una ametralladora ligera en la mano y una escopeta W1300 colgada en espalda.

"Riley asegura el perimetro que no haya ninguna sorpresa de los insurgentes del desierto"Dijo el calvo

"Si Señor Harrison"Dijo con tono serio.

"Wesley(Personaje de @Danteirfenus)?"Dijo Harrison mirando a Wesley que el esta mirando el Humvee de los Deltas que tenia ceño fruncido.

"No seria mejor matarlos ya?"Dijo Wesley con tono serio.

"Ordenes del general, llevarlos al estados unidos con los tres vivos, no con tres cadaveres"Dijo Harrison con tono serio.

"No te enoja bastante que esos bastardos haya matado cientos del batallon del 33 y tambien que matara a los refugiados del dubai"Protesta Wesley.

"Manten tu mente fria. No te enojes, concentrate en nuestra mision de escolta"Dijo Harrison que saco el paquete de radio y lo coloca en el parachoque.

"Vos sabes que odio la misiones de escoltar personas importantes"Dijo a regañadientes.

"Wesley, cuando terminemos esa mision, te puedes olvidar esas tres caras de los deltas. Asi que vuelve tu posicion"Dijo Harrison y habla por la radio.

"HQ..(Cuartel General de Dubai), como anda la situacion ahi Equipo Beta..."

_[Al habla el sargento Fredric de Beta. 30% de alegria por nuestra ayuda y 80% enojados con nosotros, ahora estamos en el little bird ..]_Dijo Fredick (Personaje de @SPARTAN-626) hablando por la radio._[Hace dos horas reparamos la torre de comunicacion de Robert Darden. Pero encontramos algo mas y no le cuentes a Riley...encontramos el cuerpo y vimos la ultima grabacion el dia de su muerte, el asesino es Lugo] _

"Rayos"Gruñe Harrison"...sabes que Riley es rencoroso y enojado pero como tengo que contarles de que su hermano esta muerto, era su unica familia"

_[Pues debes contarle, el merece saberlo]_

"Mierda..."Dijo Harrison y mira a Riley que esta parado en la colina y verificando el area."Despues se lo digo...y que paso con el general Joe..."

_[Esta en la torre de Konrad...]_

* * *

**_En la gran torre de Dubai. Horas: 19:38._**

Joe esta parado en frente de una persona que fue respetada y reconocida de honor del estados unidos y lider del batallon del 33. Es Konrad sentado y su cuerpo esta podrido.

"Konrad...asi elegiste tu camino.."Dijo Joe con tono decepcion mirando los ojos muertos de Konrad.

"Y que hacemos señor?"Dijo el soldado del equipo Charlie.

"Continuar la mision de los que Konrad dejo..."Dijo Joe con tono serio y mira atras encontrandose con el equipo de Zulu y un pequeño grupo 10 de sobreviviente del 33. "Escuchenme los restos del 33. Se que el equipo Delta ha hecho cosas atroces en Dubai. Nosotros vinimos a ayudarlos a ustedes y a los refugiados. Y lamento por todo"

"General Joe..."Dijo un del los sobrevivientes del 33"Teniente Macpherson a su ordenes general..."

"Escuche que vos fuiste la primera persona en ver a los deltas..."Dijo Joe con tono serio.

"Si...desde que los hombres de esos agentes de la C.I.A yo pense que los deltas trabajaba para ellos y di la orden de disparar a matar..no se si todos cometimos errores."

"Todos cometemos grandes errores...de aqui vamos a limpiar el desastre..."Dijo Joe.

"¡Señor mire!"Grita un soldado señalando al cielo. Joe mira al cielo que hay algo brillante.

"Que es eso?"Dijo agudizando la vista mirando el brillo que expande mas iluminando a Joe causando que cegara por la fuerte luz.

_[SEÑOR!!]_

_[Algo anda mal!!. La tierra esta-BZZZZZT]_

_[La arena se esta moviendo!!!]_

Joe mira que Dubai esta siendo cubrida por la gran onda de luz e inclusive acerca a la gran torre. Todo empieza a temblar el lugar. Los refugiados y los soldados se desmayan y en especialmente al equipo Charlie, Beta y Zulu junto con los del 33.

* * *

**_Volviendo con los deltas junto con Alpha y Echo. _**

"¡¡Mira!!"Grita Riley al ver el cielo que esta iluminando y expande cubriendo todo el lugar.

"No me digas que esta lanzando la bomba nuclear!"Grita el conductor del Humvee de los Deltas.

"¡Todo a los vehiculos!!"Grita alarmado. Los tres humvee se parten de golpe escapando de la onda de luz y llegan tarde por la luz alcanza cubriendo a los tres humvee.

Despues de la onda expansiva de la luz dejando un gran crater. La zona del desierto que esta los tres humvee ya no estan, pero no fueron los unicos que desaparecieron, La ciudad Dubai ya no esta.

* * *

En el otro mundo.

Martin abre los ojos de golpe y mira a la ventana del Humvee que ve un bosque. "Donde estamos..."

"Hmmm...mi cabeza.."Dijo Lugo gimiendo de dolor. "Que rayos paso?"

"La luz nos pego..."Dijo el Adams se despierta y mira a la ventana"no estamos en el desierto..."

"¿Donde esta nuestro conductores...?" Dijo Lugo mirando el asiento de conductor vacio con una puerta abierta pero habia rastro de sangre.

"¡hola!"Grita Adams. "¡Chofer. Dejaste la puerta abierta!"

"Donde esta el otro..."Dijo Martin confundido y mira la ventana y alza el pie y golpea fuertemente.

THUMP.

THUMP.

"¿Que haces Martin?"Dijo Adams.

"Buscando la salida"Dijo Martin antes de patear el cristal y se dio cuenta que es brindado. "Supongo que necesitamos liberarnos de las esposas..."

"Espera un momento. Nosotros somos prisioneros y no queremos a hacer nada, yo elegiria quedarme aqui hasta que regrese esos holgazanes."Dijo Lugo con tono molesto.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

"Esos disparos vienen en otro lugar ajeno..."Dijo Adams agudizando el oido. "Parece que esta enfrentando a alguien..."

"Martin mira a la guantera del asiento y busca si hay llave.."

"Se suponia tenia los guardia..."Dijo Martin que se levanta del asiento y se sienta en el asiento del conductor de Humvee y la guantera dejando caer la llave sobre encima de un charco de sangre. "¿Es sangre...?"

"Parece que algo paso mientras nosotros estabamos inscocientes..."Dijo Adams mirando al bosque."Algo me trae mala espina..."

Martin agarra la llave de las esposas y se libera"Supongo que vamos a averiguar que paso con nuestros guardias.."Dijo antes de pasar la llave a Lugo.

"De quienes sera esta sangre?"Dijo Lugo escucha algo coaguzo y liquido que venia del bosque.

SNIFG.

CHKS.

CHJA.

Martin mira a la puerta abierta que hay un rastro de sangre que venia del bosque y hay rastros de casquillo de balas. "Voy a averiguar..."

"No te escape..."

"No voy a escapar hasta que averigue que paso con nuestro guardia..."Dijo Martin que sale del vehiculo intacto y mira alrededor del lugar.

Es un bosque pantano. Martin mira arriba y abre los ojos un poco al ver que el cielo es rojo como un color de sangre. "Donde estamos, el guardia..."Martin sigue el rastro de sangre y encuentra algo en el suelo que hay una pistola M9 berreta.

"Sietes balas disparadas"Cuenta las balas en el suelo"Hay diez balas..."Dijo antes de sacar el cargador y lo vuelve a colocar y saca el seguro del arma.

"No dispares a nuestro guardia como la ultima vez en Dubai..."Dijo Adams con tono regañadientes.

"Lo se..."Dijo Martin y adentra al bosque y sigue el rastro de sangre hasta que escucho unos ruidos como si tuviera comiendo algo.

SNHG.

HJNAK.

NKSN.

"¿Que demonios...?"Dijo Martin impactado al ver que los tres lobos estaban comiendo a un guardia que seria el compañero del conductor.

Los lobos dejan de devorar su presa muerta y sus ojos mira a Martin y empiezan a gruñir mostrando los colmillos ensagrentados. Martin alza el M9 y supo que el daño de la arma es menos mortal asi que tuvo disparar a cada uno en la cabeza.

BANG.

Los dos lobos empieza a abalanzar sobre Martin. El gira rapidamente y alza la patada a un lobo y apunta a otro en el torso.

BANG.

Martin vuelve apuntar que estaba en el suelo al lobo que abre la boca para morder el brazo. El lobo derrumba a Martin mordiendo el brazo.

"Hggg..."Martin gruñe de dolor y coloca la punta del cañon en la frente de lobo y lo termina liquidando.

BANG.

El lobo se colapsa soltando el brazo y Martin mira al que Lobo se reicorpora y corre saltando hacia Martin hasta que...

BLAM.

El lobo fue empujado por un estruendo mortal. Mira a lado que fue el conductor que estaba equipado con una escopeta y su brazo esta herido y tiene unas mordidas en el cuello y se cae sentado en el arbol.

"Malditas bestias...cof...cof.."

"Que rayos paso?"

"No...lo se"Dijo debilmente. "Esa luz nos golpeo a los tres humvee...los otros dos humvee que seria nuestros protectores desaparecieron...Yo decidi a investigar el bosque, treinta minutos despues encontre una manada de lobos y escuche los disparos de mi compañero. Yo dispare, dispare a todos los lobos hasta gastar mis 16 cartuchos...y llegue lo mas rapido que pude..."Dijo el conductor y mira a su compañero"resulta que termino siendo el manjar de esos lobos..."

"Espera aca, que Lugo te va a curar"Dijo Martin.

"No quiero la ayuda de un asesino..."Dijo con desprecios.

"Dejame ayudarte..."

"Ya has ayudado mucho en Dubai..."Dijo mirando para otro lado evitando la mirada de Martin.

"No me obligues a arrastrarte hacia ese Humvee, por que mierda me salvaste.?"

"Crei que eras mi compañero, al final resulta que eras tu Martin Walker..."Dijo el conductor.

"Tienes las llaves del vehiculo..."

"Jejeje...tipico de los fugitivos...antes de eso tendras que matarme si quieres mi llave.."

"Mirame a los ojos. Yo quiero ayudarte, los eventos de Dubai, ese hombre ya no esta. Soy una persona distinta y estoy dispuesto a seguir siendo el culpable y ser prisionero. Estare listo para recibir mi castigo que me esta esperando."

"*Suspiro molesto*. Bien, pero no te olvides que no ganaste mi confianza..."Dijo antes de levantarse y apoya la escopeta usando como una muleta.

"Cual es tu nombre..."

"Bill..."Dijo con dolor.

Martin antes que el ayude a Bill, mira el cuerpo del guardia y revisa y encuentra tres cargadores de berreta M9 y la chapa de collar que decia el nombre: Mike Quinteros.

**_Coleccion de chapas: 1. _**

"Hmm...el fue novato y se ingreso hace dos meses.."Dijo Bill con tono triste.

"Si...descanse en paz..."Dijo Martin antes de girar a ir con Bill.

Bill y Martin llega volviendo a Adams y Lugo que esta revisando la parte de atras del Humvee. Bill por instinto alza la escopeta apuntando a Adams y Lugo.

"¡Alto!"Grita Bill de forma autoritaria.

"¡Whoa!"Grita Lugo alzando las manos."No estamos armados!"

"Den la vuelta y alejense del auto!"Grita Bill. Adams y Lugo hacen caso a Bill.

"Walker que mierda pasa?"dijo Adams con tono molesto.

"Bill esta herido, Lugo haz el trabajo curandolo"

"Como medico, tengo derecho de que el deje de apuntarme con esta escopeta en mi cara"Dijo Lugo dando comentario sarcastico.

"Creen que puedo confiar en ustedes asesinos?"Dijo Bill con tono incledulo.

"Bill, no somos asi desde que entre con mi equipo a Dubai. Vamos a trabajar como equipo, asi que colabora y deje que Lugo te cure."Dijo Martin tratando de calmar a Bill.

"Puedo confiar contigo?"Dijo Bill dudando a Martin.

"Soy un soldado y tengo mi palabra. Soy un asesino y no me niego de mis acciones."

**_'Bill no se va a olvidar de lo que dijo Martin'_**

**_Confianza: 2%. _**

Bill se sienta en el Humvee y hace un gesto con la cabeza a Lugo.

Lugo se pone a trabajar y vendando las heridas. Adams mira la escopeta.

"¿Puedo tener un arma..?"

"Estas de coña?"Dijo Bill alzando la ceja"Soy un guardia y no pienso darte mi escopeta..."

"Y por que rayos le das el arma al homicida de inocentes..."Dijo Adams frunciendo el ceño a Martin que tiene la M9.

"Es por que encontro el arma de Mike, que el ya esta muerto..."Dijo Bill, Lugo alza la cabeza y alza la ceja.

"¿Como murio?"

"Ser comida de lobos hambrientos..."Dijo Bill con tono regañadientes.

"Oh..."Dijo Lugo y vuelve el trabajo de poner vendaje en la pierna.

"Y entonces ya que Martin tiene el arma de fuego. Como nos defendemos de unos ciertas amenazas hostiles..."

"Facil..."Dijo Bill y saca el cuchillo de combate y arroja al suelo"Cuerpo a cuerpo..."

"Estas de broma viejo..."

"Si tengo mas de diez año pasando a tu edad"Dijo Bill con tono burla"y puedo patear traseros e inclusive yo traquilamente te muelo a golpes jejeje.."

"Ya fue yo..."Dijo Adams enojado.

"¡Adams!"Grita Martin. "¡no!"

"No puedo tolerar esto!"

"No, es una orden que te detengas!"

"Tu ya no eres mi capitan, puto homicida!!"Grita Adams enojado. Martin alza la M9. "¡Vamos disparame!" Martin no quiere disparar a Adams.

"no quiero matar a mi equipo. Pero Adams controlate, estamos en un lugar desconocido podemos trabajar para el uno al otro. Adams por favor, soy tu amigo"

Adams gruñe molesto"bien...pero ya no somos amigos.."

**_'Adams aun desprecia a Martin'_**

**_Confianza de Adams: -50 Disminuye a - 60_**

"Por lo menos no correra sangre..."Dijo Lugo que por fin termino de vendar las heridas.

"Martin puedes conducir el Humvee?"Dijo Bill que arroja la llave a Martin.

"Si puedo conducir..."dijo antes de atrapar la llave de auto.

"Bien supongo que vamos a buscar un camino a estados unidos o que mierda de parte estamos"Dijo Adams gruñendo.

"Vere si mi radio tiene conexion"Dijo Bill y agarra la radio del Humvee"Aqui Bill...alguien en linea.. "

[_BZZZZZZZT_]

"Bueno no tenemos conexion"Dijo Lugo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno todos adentro"Dijo Martin.

El humvee arranca en medio del bosque. Martin queda mirando adelante y busca algun lugar pero el no deja de mirar al cielo rojo por que es similar al de las alucinaciones que tuvo en Dubai.

* * *

**_2 horas despues. _**

El Humvee sigue arrancando pero Bill mira algo afuera"¡Espera vi algo!"Grita Bill.

Martin frena el auto. Martin y Bill bajan del vehiculo"Bill puedes andar..."

"Un poco..."Dijo Bill gruñendo de ligero dolor"Tu medico me dio unas anasgelsico"

"Viejo...mejor dame tu escopeta por un rato y despues te la devuelvo..."Dijo Lugo.

"Solo te voy a dar a ti. Porque me atendiste muy bien."Dijo antes de dar la escopeta a Lugo"Te voy a dar con 5 cartuchos."

"De acuerdo..."Dijo Lugo.

CHACKA.

Lugo saco el seguro de la escopeta. Martin y Lugo se adentra al bosque y escucha unos ruidos que provenia adelante. Lugo y Martin se miran y asienten la cabeza. Hace un sigilo mientras que se acercaba.

"¡¡Por favor dejan a mi mama y a mi hermana en paz!!"Grita una voz de niña.

"¡¡Jejejej el coño tu madre esta bastante estrecho!!"Grita una voz masculina riendo de forma malvada y burlesca.

"Mejor me quedo con la niña"Dijo otra voz masculina.

Martin y Lugo abren los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso. En vez de hacer sigilo tuvieron que levantarse de golpes y corre mas adelante y se encuentra un grupo de 6 hombres semi desnudos que estan abusando a las dos mujeres morenas.

Los dos se quedan impactados al ver esta violacion grupal. Martin escucho una voz masculina que era la voz de Konrad.

_"Ellos son los villanos. No Martin?" _

"Sal de mi mente Konrad" Gruñe Martin al escuchar la voz de Konrad. "Es mi vida y yo decido..."Dijo antes de alza la M9 apuntando a uno en la cabeza y hala el gatillo.

BANG.

El primer hombre se colapsa al recibir un disparo. Los restos de los hombres dejan de violar al escuchar un estruendo.

"¡¡Mueranse bastardos hijos de putas!!"Grita Lugo alzando la escopeta apuntando a los otros abusadores.

BLAM.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!"

BANG.

BANG.

BLAM.

Los hombres querian alzar los pantalones y agarra las espadas pero ellos llegaron tarde ya que los dos verdugos lo matan.

Lugo y Martin tenia una expresion enojado y estoica al matar a los seis hombres. La niña se abalanza abrazando a su madre y su hermana.

"Un momento son elfos?"Dijo Lugo mirando las orejas puntiaguda.

"Señoritas?"Dijo Martin acercando a las tres elfas oscuras.

"¡¡NO, NO MAS NO QUIERO MAS!!"Grita la joven de pelo negro.

"¡¡DEJAN EN PAZ A MIS HIJAS!!"Grita horrorizada abrazando a sus dos hijas.

"Tranquilo, nosotros no somos malas personas"Dijo Lugo tratando de calmar a las elfas"Somos buenas personas..."

"Esa frase me duele.."Dijo Martin en susurro al escuchar*Somos buenas personas*.

"Ustedes no son los perros negros?"Dijo horrorizada.

"¿Perros negros?"Dijo los dos confundidos.

"Esos mercenarios conquistaron los hogares..."Dijo la madre elfa oscura. "Fuimos engañadas...por los montrous de la reina Olga."

"Esos mercenarios no tiene escrupulo"Gruñe Lugo.

"Hay mas como ustedes?"Pregunta Martin con tono tranquilo.

"Hay un reino que hay mas pero los perros negros lo tiene custiados las entradas del reino Garan."

"Martin que vamos a hacer con ellas?"

"Vamos a salvar a los elfos oscuros..."

**_'Lugo se sorprende por la decision de Martin'_**

**_Confianza de Lugo: -50 -40. _**

"Puedes guiarnos el camino hacia el reino"

"¡Estan locos!"Grita la madre incredula asustada. "¡No queremos volver hacia este reino conquistado por los perros negros. Olga nos pidio refugiarnos y escaparnos del reino!"

"Espera Ma. Ellos son buenas personas y les salvaron tu vida"Dijo la niña elfa.

"Tienes razon...esa forma de matar es brutal...si guiamos a esos dos hombres al reino ellos podrian masacrarlos y destruirlos a esos malditos perros"Dijo la adolescente con tono de odio hacia los perro negros.

"No tenemos grande cantidad de armas..."Dijo Lugo en susurro.

"Solo vamos a convencer a Bill que nos de el acesso sus armas de fuegos que esta guardado en la parte trasera del Humvee."Dijo Martin recordando la ultima vez en la que Bill y el novato guardaba algunas armas.

* * *

10 minutos despues.

"Absolutamente no"Dijo Bill cruzando los brazos.

"Bill necesitamos que nos prestes las armas y municiones de tu compañero y tambien la tuya..."Dijo Martin.

"Mi obligacion es llevarlos a los estados unidos con vida. Nosotros tenemos una tregua temporal y esos hablamos y punto."Dijo Bill con tono serio.

"Mira a las elfas..."Dijo Martin señalando a las tres elfas"Hay una madre junto con las hijas que fueron abusadas por esos malditos mercenarios es inhumano lo que hicieron"

"Inhumano...mira quien habla, rostizaste a los refugiados y te haces el heroe...por que razon quieres ayudar..."

"No voy a dejar pasar que esos malditos salgan con la suya haciendo esas violaciones y tambien maten a los inocentes..."Dijo con tono enojado.

"Estoy de acuerdo en castigar a esos malditos.."Dijo Lugo con tono serio. Adams mira a las elfas que estan asustadas.

"Mierda...esa mision de rescate lo odio. Estoy dentro"Dijo suspirando molesto.

"molestos que son..."Dijo Bill y abre la cajuela de Humvee revelando tres armas de dos manos que es la Ametralladora Ligera de M249 y La M1A4 y la SCAR-H y una caja de municiones. Adams iba a agarrar la M239 pero Bill lo agarra. "Yo tambien voy a luchar y a vigilar a ustedes que no se escapen..."Dijo con con tono serio y alza la mano a Martin"Si uno de ustedes se escapan, los voy a matar y traere sus cuerpos a estados unidos."

"Trato hecho.."Dijo Martin dando apreton de mano. "Señoritas guianos hacia su reino..."Dijo antes de agarrar el SCAR-HA con cuatro cargadores. Lugo agarra la M1A4 y Adams recoge la W1300.

El viaje a Reino Garan duro una hora y llega a la parte de la entrada donde hay a algunos perros negros vigilando.

"Hay diez eliminalos..."Dijo Martin con susurro. Adams ignora la orden de Martin y se camina de forma rapida como si nada pasara hacia la entrada"Adams espera!"

"¡¡Hola!!" Grita Adams alzando la escopeta al cielo.

BLAM.

"¡¿Que demonios?!"Grita un mercenario impactado ante el fuerte

"¡¿Hay un elfo oscuro?!"Grita los mercenarios mirando a Adams.

"¡Maldita sea Adams!!"Grita Lugo en desacuerdo con la accion imprudente de Adams. Martin sabia que Adams esta molesto y sediento de sangre por lo que el desarrollo una experiencia psicologica en el evento de Dubai.

"¡A la mierda!" Grita Martin y alza el SCAR-H a los mercenarios

TTATATATATATATATA.

"¡Mierda...!"Grita Lugo y alza el fusil M1A4. Bill Se sorprende ante las acciones de los Deltas. Martin camina mientras dispara a los mercenarios que se acercaba y habia un mercenario que por fin acerca a el. Pero Martin empuja de patada haciendo que caiga de espalda y lo remata con la culata del rifle detrozando la cara.

"Oh dios..."Dijo Bill antes la violencia accion de Martin.

**_'Bill nunca olvidara de lo que Martin hizo'_**

**_Confianza: 2 1. (Bajando) _**

Lugo dispara a los arqueros con su M1A4 y Adams los matan a con la escopeta el que el corria y golpeaba brutalmente a los mercenarios y esquivaba el ataque de un mercenario.

Bill dispara con la ametralladora y abria pasos, Los mercenarios se asustan antes los estruendos y corre en busca mas refuerzos.

"¡¡Vamos correr!!"Grita alegre Adams"¡¡Hahahahahah venga...!!"

"Adams controlate..."Dijo Bill con tono serio.

"Claro, claro. Heheheh"Dijo Adams riendo en silencio. Bill dudaba de la personalidad de Adams.

"Es un castillo?"Dijo Lugo señalando. Martin mira adonde apuntaba.

"La reina Olga debe estar ahi dentro..."Dijo la elfa oscura.

"Mierda...aguarde estas diciendo que tu gente esta dentro del castillo al estilo del rey demonio"Dijo Lugo señalando a este edificio alto.

"Ustedes chicas vayan a buscar un lugar seguro..."Dijo Martin con tono serio. Las tres elfas corren en busca de escondite abandonando la entrada del reino.

"¡Ey no teniamos ese tipo de trato que era entrar al castillo"Dijo Bill con tono enojado.

"Puede ser que la reina tenga la respuestas..."Dijo Martin con tono serio"miran bien el lugar. Edificios medievales, Elfos y mercenarios que usan armaduras y espadas de la edad media. Posiblemente tenga algo que ver para volver a nuestro lugar."

"Crees que esa reina sea una maga o otra cosa"Dijo Adams con ceño fruncido.

"Adams es mejor que te tranquilice un rato..."Dijo Martin que esta aguantando la paciencia.hasta que escucha nuevamente la voz de Konrad.

**_"Deberias matar a Adams, es una gran carga" _**

"Callate.."Martin gruñe en silencio. Delta entra el castillo y Bill tuvo que seguirlo a vigilar a los tres.

* * *

30 minutos despues.

"Ese lugar esta enorme.."Dijo Lugo mirando alrededor de los pasillos que es como el calabozo.

"Pareciera que es un laberinto..."Dijo Adams mirando alrededor del lugar.

"Bien es suficiente no hemos visto ni un solo elfo oscuro. Asi que volvamos al auto..."Dijo Bill con tono enojado.

"Tiene que haber alguien en este lugar..."Dijo Lugo.

"Shhhh..."Martin sisea los dientes"escuchaste eso.."

"Escucho voces?"Dijo Lugo escuchando las dos voces femeninas. Los cuatro acerca siguiendo las voces.

"Esos humanos y ogros son unos malditos!!"Grita una voz femenina con tono enojado.

"Tranquila Chloe. Mi gente ya estan a salvo, ahora lo que nos espera es el terrible destino."

"Olga-sama. Yo no permitire que ningun humano te toque un solo pelo."Dijo Chloe. Los cuatro llega a los pasillos que hay varias celdas. Y hasta que mira a los cuatro hombre que esta cuidando la celda que provenia las voces femeninas.

"Vamos a matar..."Dijo Adams sonriendo de forma macabra.

"No. Nada de gastar nuestras balas de fusiles y tambien de la escopeta."Dijo Bill. Martin pone el seguro del rifle. Y cambia por la M9.

"Tienes silenciador?"Pregunta Martin a Bill.

Bill saca el silenciador y se lo pasa a Martin.

"Dios no puedo a esperar en follarme a esta reina...jejeje"Dijo el mercenario peversamente a las dos mujeres que estan en la celda.

Ambas mujeres estaban de rrodilla en el suelo.La mujer de la izquierda parecía estar vestida con ropa real "única".Ella se ve como un joven adulto.Ella tiene un cabello lacio extremadamente largo y sedoso con su desplazamiento lateral hacia la derecha para cubrir su brillante ojo ámbar.Solo su ojo izquierdo expuesto.Tres auriculares con anillo de oro a ambos lados de sus orejas afiladas.En su cabeza, ella lleva su corona de marfil puro.Capa negra en la espalda.Su corsé púrpura cubre su gran pecho, dejando un pequeño espacio que apenas expone sus pezones.Se expuso cualquier otra área del cuerpo, incluido su ombligo con un símbolo de aspecto extraño.Sus manos cubiertas de mangas púrpuras separadas mientras agarraba su puño.Ella tiene un zapato de tacón alto de color similar a su ropa.La ropa interior de hilo fino que protege su ingle, sin embargo, su trasero está visiblemente expuesto.

La mujer de la derecha parece ser una adolescente normal.Su ropa parece ser similar a la de la izquierda con alguna diferencia.Su ropa parece ser azul y su pecho es más pequeño en comparación con el izquierdo.Un extremo largo cabello rubio pálido con cola de caballo hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza.Una toma cubre parcialmente sus ojos rubí derechos.Actualmente en la cadena se esposó la cabeza y las dos manos con guantes marrones.

"Soy un fracaso por confiar a los monstrous de la legion."

"No olga-sama. No eres un fracaso"Dijo Chloe con tono tranquilo para aumentar el animo de Olga.

"No habra esperanza para nosotras ni para los demas otros sietes reinos de Eostias. Vault ya tiene una gran ventaja con los monstrous."Dijo Olga y cierra los ojos por un momento"por favor que alguien me quite mi vida antes de ser manchada"

BLAM.

Los ojos de olga abre al escuchar el ruido sordo.

"¡¿Que mi-

BLAM.

BLAM.

BALM

Olga mira a Chloe que tenia la mirada sorprendida y mira a un grupo de cuatro hombres con trajes extraños que nunca vio.

Olga mira a un hombre que tenia un rostro y cicatriz de quemadura en el pomulo izquierdo y un vendaje en el cuello inferior derecho. Sus ojos son de color celeste.

"Quienes son ustedes"Dijo Chloe con tono hostil.

"Nosotros somos sus salvadores, Señoritas elfas"Dijo el de la gorra de baseball que es Lugo.

"Hemos venido a ayudar a uno de los supervivientes de la invasion."Dijo Martin con tono serio.

"Ustedes son humanos?!. Y por que hay un elfo oscuro con ustedes"Dijo Chloe mirando a Adams.

"Ey mocosa, yo soy Humano"Dijo Adams a regañadientes.

"Bien vamonos a sacarlas"Dijo Bill que revisa los cadaveres de los perros negros y encuentra la llave y arroja a Martin que responde agarrando y abre la cerradura de la celda.

"Ustedes van a ayudarnos?"Dijo Chloe desconfiada de los cuatro extraños.

"Y por que mierda estan vestidas de forma de provocante."Dijo Bill cruzando los brazos.

"Es nuestra ropa real"Dijo Olga que se levanta.

"Es tu ropa?"Dijo Lugo alzando la ceja sorprendido.

"Absolutamente que si."Dijo Olga con tono serio. Los cuatros tenia una expresion seria y por dentro estan sorprendidos de que su ropa erotica es ropa normal "Cual es son sus nombres humanos?"

"Martin Walker..."Dijo en seco.

"John Lugo..."

"Adams Alphanso..."Dijo sin ganas de presentar.

"Bill..."Dijo Bill con tono serio"Ustedes son las unicas y saben donde esta la reina?"

"¡Estas ciego viejo. La reina esta frente de tus ojos!"Grita Chloe enojada. Delta y Bill mira a Olga.

"No saben quien soy yo?"Dijo Olga.

"No...nosotros no somos de aqui"Dijo Martin con la expresion seria. "Vinimos de otro lugar lejano...que rayo esta pasando"

"Soy la reina Olga Discordia. La fuerte Maga de la magia oscura. Mi reino fue invadido por los perros negros y encima fui traicionada por mi legion de monstrous"

"Magia negra...no me digas que eres una especies de villana"Dijo Lugo dando una pequeña sonrisa.

"No juzgue a mi salvadora!"Grita Chloe como perro rabioso.

"La pregunta es por que nos salvastes"

"Es que ya que mencionaste que sos la maga poderosa, conoces una clase invocacion a otro mundo"Dijo Martin.

"Un transportacion de otro mundo...es la magia fuerte y nunca hice ese clase de hechizo."

"Genial, hemos perdido el tiempo escalando la fea torre"Dijo Adams resoplando molesto y aplaude sarcasticamente"¡Felicitaciones Martin Walker!"

"Pero necesito un favor a ustedes"Dijo Olga con tono serio"Si quieres regresar a su hogar. Primero tengo que recuperar mi baston personal que lo deje en la sala del trono."

"Olga-sama. Que vas a hacer?"Dijo Chloe sorprendida de que su reina pida un favor a los cuatro humanos que recien lo conocen.

"Bien vamos a buscar tu baston. En que piso esta?"Dijo Martin con tono serio.

"Me sorprende que un humano como vos acepte mi favor"Dijo Olga con ligero sorprendida.

"Martin crees que vas a confiar en esas..."Lugo iba a decir algo.

"No me importa en absoluto. Solo quiero regresar al que vinimos"Dijo Martin con tono serios"puedes guiarnos hacia donde esta tu Baston."

"Esta a 10 pisos de arriba"Dijo Olga señalando arriba el camino indicado."malditas esposas"Dijo Olga que esta incomondando las esposas de cadena.

"Tranquila te quitaremos la esposas. No te muevas"Dijo Martin acercando a Olga.

"Eso esta hecho de magia. Ningun humano pued-"

BANG.

"¡Kyaa!"Grita Olga conmocionada ante el estruendo. Abre los ojos y ve que las cadenas que tenia encadenadas en la manofueron rotas.

"Estas libre..."Dijo Martin en seco y mira a Chloe"Ahora vos.."

"Eh?"Dijo Chloe impactada. "¡Ey no quiero que tr me acerque maldi-

BANG.

"¡Kyaaa!!"Grita conmocionada. Los tres hombres estaba sorprendido.

"Eh...Martin, te veo tranquilo y estas bien"

"Si estoy bien...solo sigamos adelante"Dijo Martin sin importar nada. Chloe recupera la compostura.

"¡Oye deberias disculparte con Olga por asustarla!"Chloe protesta enojada.

"Dije ahora..."Dijo con tono frio.

**_'Chloe desconfia y no le gusta a Martin'_**

**_Confianza: 0% -3%_**

Chloe lo mira enojada. Olga tranquiliza a Chloe. Las dos elfa guia a la sala de trono pero algo les estan esperando.

* * *

**_20 minutos despues._**

"Imposible..Mi baston deberia estar aca"Dijo Olga mirando la silla de trono. Adams gruñe molesto.

"No hay forma de buscar en otra parte..."

"Intentare buscarlo con mi telepatico..."Olga cierra los ojos y abre los ojos de golpe"Oh no. Es una trampa!!"

De golpe aparece rompiendo la gran puerta dejando entrar a 20 ogros junto con 30 hombres. Se queda parado bloqueando la salida. Pero en el medio del gran grupo abre un paso dejando salir a un Un hombre alto, musculoso y de piel bronceada sentado en el majestuoso trono rojo.Su rostro salvaje tiene el pelo corto y castaño, una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda que se extiende desde la frente hasta el ojo izquierdo y una pequeña barba en la barbilla.Su armadura pesada con tela ligera parece ser adecuada para un guerrero, pero su equipo distintivo lo separa por separado de cualquier otro guerrero.Su enorme hombro rojo emparejado en su hombro izquierdo con el logotipo de la cabeza del perro negro hacia el oeste y una espada derecha reside en su cabeza.

"Vaya vaya..mira quien volvio al trono. Buscabas esto?"Dijo Vault alzando el baston.

"¡¡Bastardo!!"Grita Olga furiosa. Vault chasquea los dedos para que los mercenarios matara a los cuatro.

Martin alza el fusil junto con sus tres compañeros que tambien alza sus armas.Los 1O mercenarios querian enfrentar a los cuatro forasteros pero lo matan a balazos.

TTATATATATA

BLAM.

TATATATATTA

TRETEETERERERR.

Los diez mercenarios fueron acribillados violentamente. Vault y su grupo estaban estupefacto.

"¿Que clase de magia fue esa?"dijo Vault sorprendido y miedo a la vez al escuchar los fuertes estruendos.

"Hmmm ... interesante".Kin se dio cuenta del equipo de Delta.

"¿Qué? Quiero matar a estos bastardos".Vault dijo con ira.

"Vault. Haz negocios con ellos".Kin susurró al oído de Vault.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Mataron a nuestros hombres y quieres que negocie con estos bastardos".Vault dijo sorprendido.

"Es cierto, pero parecen estar llevando poderosos artefactos. Has visto el daño que han hecho a nuestros hombres. Imagina que podemos usarlo para nuestras ventajas. Podemos derribar la fortaleza más fuerte con facilidad. Te ayudará en tu conquista ".Kin discutiendo tranquilamente con Vault.

"Tienes un punto."Vault estuvo de acuerdo con Kin incluso a través de ellos (Delta) mataron a sus hombres."Nos gustaría hacer un trato con usted".Vault dirige su atención a un grupo de cuatro con ropas extrañas.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?"Dijo Martin con tono serio.

"oh...donde esta mis modales. Soy Vault, lider de los perros negros y ustedes veo que ustedes son los responsable en matar a los protegian la entrada del reino y tambien los cuatro hombres que cuidaba la celda de esas dos perras elfas oscuras. Me parece que ustedes no son de por aqui, les quiero proponer una gran oferta amigos" dijo mostrando una sonrisa de arrogancia.

"¿que propones dijo?"Dijo Bill con tono serio.

"Quiero que se unan a mi nuevo imperio."Dijo Vault dando una oferta"Que me dicen?"

"Eso en que beneficia tu nuevo imperio en de todo el continente Eostia"Pregunta Lugo frunciendo el ceño.

"Recientemente, hemos conquistado toda la nación de Garan pero con un gran costo. Mis hombres y amigos murieron durante las batallas. Peor aún, esos líderes de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos son jodidas perras. ¿Qué hicieron? Se recostaron detrás de su fortaleza mientras sufrimos a través del infierno. Y ya sabes, a la mierda. ¿Por qué no nosotros, los hombres se convierten en rey y las mujeres se convierten en cocineras y criadoras de putas. ¿Se unirían ustedes a mi conquista? Mi nuevo reino se llamará Country Sex. donde todos los hombres son reyes y las mujeres se convierten en nuestras esclavas sexuales. Podemos hacer lo que queramos en su fortaleza. Dinero, puestos de trabajo, cualquier mujer que desees y tierra. Cualquier cosa que desees ¿Estás interesado en unirte a nosotros? Pero, sin embargo, solo intercambias a las dos perras de los elfos oscuros conmigo, entonces tienes privilegios especiales "Declaro el beneficio del nuevo imperio y la oferta.

Las dos elfas tenian miedo de que esos cuatro humanos traicionaria hasta que.

"¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"El equipo delta rien de manera desquiciadas a Vault. Dejando desconcertado y sorprendidos a Bill, Olga y Chloe y a los perros negros ante la reaccion de eso tres hombres.

"En serio...no puedo creerlo, cualquier cosa?"Dijo Adams secando lagrima.

"Si ponme el precio..."Dijo Vault esperanzado a que aceptara la oferta.

"Puedes regresarnos nuestras vidas normal antes que nuestra mentes se rompieran en pedazos al entrar a esa mision que no valio la pena..."Dijo Martin con tono seriamente y mirando los ojos fijamente a la de Vault.

"¿Que?"Dijo Vault confundido esa oferta tan extraña pero el sintio un escalofrio al ver esos ojos que nunca vio. Son los ojos de un muerto sin brillos y sin vida.

"Puedes regresarnos en el tiempo si o no?"Dijo Lugo manteniendo la sonrisa pero sus ojos estan oscuros y sin brillo que tambien tiene la de un muerto.

"Es la primera vez que escucho como viaje en el tiempo pero debe haber algo que..."Vault trata de persuadirlos.

"Hay formas de regresar antes que mataramos a esas personas que no merecian morir de sufrimiento" Martin lo interrumpe con la expresion vacia.

Es un momento extraño para los hombres de Vault que recibieron solicitudes tan extrañas, pero una cosa es segura, ellos no están interesados en nada de lo que ofrecen.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tal el dinero? ¿No quieres ser rico? ¿Qué tal las mujeres? Puedes follarlas si quieres. ¿Y qué pasa con el puesto de trabajo o la tierra? ¿Cómo es que no estás interesado en todo esto?"Vault desconcertó al extraño grupo de cuatro hombres.

"Mujeres...eso no nos tiene de importancia en recuperarnos nuestra vida y volvernos a ser felices."Dijo Adams con tono triste.

"No quiero contar nada a mis hijos de que su padre hizo cosas"Dijo Lugo con culpa.

"A mi no me importa si voy a morir. Pero yo diria que acepto tu oferta..."Dijo Martin dando una sonrisa.

"De verdad..."

"En el infierno..."Dijo Martin con tono frio mientras mantenia la sonrisa falsa y alza la M9 y apunta a Vault.

BANG.

"¡¡Hgaa!!"Grita Vault con dolor al recibir un balazo en el hombro que suelta el baston. "¡¡Sabes que. Maten a estos hombres suicidas y quiero a las dos elfas!!"Grita con furia.

'Vault ya tiene odio hacia Martin'

Confianza: 0 -100.

Los 20 mercenarios y 20 ogros se abalanzan hacia los cuatro forasteros.

"Fuego!!"Grita Bill alzando la ametralladora.

TATATTAATTA.

ATTATATATA

BLAM.

BLAM.

"Huyamos..."Dijo Kin con tono preocupado.

"Que. Pero si estamos ganando a numero!"Grita Hick sonriendo.

"Mira bien..."Dijo Kin acotando a que Hick mirara a que sus compañeros humanos esta acribillaados y ahora tocan los ogros que gruñia de dolor y hasta Adams los liquida con la escopeta.

Vault, Kin y Hick tuvieron que huir a buscar mas refuerzos. Los ogros termina muertos al recibir las balaceras. Las puntas de las cuatro armas salia humo blanco.

"Recoge tu baston y llevanos a nuestro hogar..."Dijo Martin sin importar nada. Bill mira los comportamientos de los delta que estan como muertos en vida. Olga agarra el baston mira los ojos vacios de Martin.

"Martin me temo que eso tomara tiempo..."Dijo Olga con tono serio."Tendre que estudiar eso pero hay un gran problema..."

"Como cual..."Dijo Martin mirando al suelo.

"Escuchaste los planes de Vault...es sobre que el va a conquistar todos de Eostia. Tenemos que evitar que no llegue a conquistar. Tu equipo tiene unos armamentos avanzados para matar a un ejercito entero..."

"Pero como-"Dijo Chloe hablando con

Mientras que Olga hablaba con Chloe. Martin empezo a escuchar nuevamente la voz de Konrad e ignorando lo que decia Olga.

**_"Parece que vas a estar un tiempo en este lugar..."_**

"No, quiero regresar a enfrentar mi destino.."

**_"Que...te vas a ir a sentarte en una silla electrica y que te ejecuten mientras chillas de dolor" _**

"Es mi decision...y quiero vivir en paz.."

**_"No vas a vivir en paz. Sin redimir tus crimenes y tus pecados." _**

"Que sugiere que haga?"

**_"Se un heroe hijo...es tu unica voluntad antes de ir al mas alla" _**

"Heroe?...pero yo.."

**_"Estas dudando de ti mismo. Vamos soy parte de tu imaginacion. Quieres serte un heroe?"_**

"Konrad...como tengo que convertitme el heroe?"

**_"Mata mas a los perros negros y mata a Vault. Salva a Eostia y ahi vuelves a tu mundo mientras que esa Olga encuentre la manera de volver a tu destino final" _**

"Salvar a Eostia...matar perros negros...matar a Vault..."Martin murmuraba.

**_"Cual es tu eleccion. ¿Heroe de Eostia o que?"_**

"Si...voy a salvar a Eostia"Dijo en voz alta y la mirada determinada.

"¡¿Que?!"Gritan todos impactados.

"¿Aguarde estas locos?"Dijo Bill sorprendidos"No tenemos muchas municiones para matar grande cantidad de mercenarios"

"Lugo, los enanos son herreros profesionale no?"Martin le pregunta a Lugo suponiendo que sabe cuentos de hadas.

"Si...pero estas diciendo que vas a fabricar balas?"

"Si...y despues evitaremos que esos perros negros no llegue a la gloria" Dijo Martin con voz alta.

"Mira Martin. Yo no quiero participar esas mierdas tuyas que seria salvar a los inocentes como paso en Dubai"Dijo Adams sacudiendo la cabeza de forma molesta.

"¡SERA DISTINTO ESTA VEZ!"Grita Martin enojado. "¡Lo que paso en Dubai. No sera los mismo errores. Yo ya me he decidido antes que me maten. Prefiero salvar y ayudar a las gente de Eostia. No voy a permitir que esos hijos de putas vayan a destruir la paz y que crean a este nuevo imperio atroz. Y recuerdan todos los perros negros pagaran caro"

'**_Adams jamas va a olvidar de que Martin fuera autoritario'_**

**_Confianza: -60 -30._**

**_'Lugo admira la meta de Martin'_**

**_Confianza: -40 -10._**

**_'Bill siempre va a recordar la determinacion de Martin'_**

**_Confianza: 1 11._**

**_'Olga tiene una ligera esperanza en Martin'_**

**_Confianza: 0 5._**

**_'Chloe tiene minima fe en Martin'_**

**_Confianza: -3 2. _**

"Bien...Olga"Dijo con tono serio y mira a la elfa."¿Cual fue el plan principal del bastardo Vault?"

**_Fin de ACTO UNO: ¿Quieres convertirte en Heroe?_**

**_Estado de Martin Walker._**

**_Reputacion positiva: 2%._**

**_Confianzas._**

**_Delta: -10%_**

**_Elfos oscuros: 3%._**

**_Escuadrones:_**

**_Alfa: 0%._**

**_Beta: 0%._**

**_Echo: 0%._**

**_Charlie: 0%._**

Dato personal: He decidido salvar a Eostia. Mi muerte tendra que esperar por un inderteminado tiempo hasta que Vault y sus complices mueran y pierdan. no dejare que eso pase.

* * *

**_Uff...que gran trabajo en escribir casi en 8 mil palabras. Dejenme los comentarios y agradezco a las tres personas que participaron la historia._**

**_@Danteinfernus._**

**_@SPARTAN-626._**

**_ClaudioMareco._**

**_Espero que este disfrutando en mis otras historias de Assasins Creed X Kuroinu y tambien de los Rojos y Azules. LOS AMO A TODOS Y VOTEN MI HISTORIA._**


End file.
